Mew Mew Soap Opera
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Life, they say that it gets more complicated with time, and for Zoey thats exactly what she thinks too. Add in a high school idol, an obssesed alien, all at cafe mew mew, an ex boyfriend and a celebrity career and, you have yourself a real soap opera. How
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe that its already the end of summer vacation," "Yeah, the last two months went by fast." Said Bridget. "So Zoey, what did you do this summer?" "Not much," "What'd you and Mark do?" "Broke up." "What! Why?" "Hm?" "You two seemed like you'd last forever," "Yeah, well, forever is a very long time."

"So what happened?" "Nothing really, except, that he moved to America this summer." "Whoa, talk about jet setting," "Ha, ha, yeah I guess. We decided, rather then try to keep a long distance relationship, we'd stop seeing each other," "Aww, how are you taking it?" "It wont be easy for a bit, but theres nothing I cna do about it really, it wouldn't be easy keeping a long distacne relationship going." "Hm, yeah, you're probably right." "So are you allowing each other to see other people?" "Mhm, and who knows, it may turn out that he and I weren't meant to be together forever."

The girls walked along the beach, enjoying the last day of their summer vacation. "Seems really different doesn't it?" "Hm? What does?" "Having peaceful summers," The girls knew what Corrina was getting at and nodded. It had been close to three years since they'd last been in a battle, and in a wa it was nice, but in another way it was strange and they found themselves borded sometimes. "Hey, do think that they were really all that bad of guys?" "Hm?" "What do you mean Kiki?" "Well, it didn't seem like they wanted to hurt the planet," "Yeah, thats true, but what about the people?" "Hm...I think I know what Kiki is trying to say, and I somewhat agree," You do Bridget?" "Mhm...they did help us after all, right?" "Yeah, I guess so...hm? Zoey, where are you going?" "For a solitude walk, see you all later." They watched her walk away. "You know, I think we hit a soft spot," "Hm. You might be right."

"Ha...such a warm day," Zoey walked along the beach, letting the sand seep between her toes. As she walked she wondered if everything had turned out okay for Dren and the others. She hoped so, and she did agree with Kiki and Bridget, they werent all that bad. She sighed as she decided to go for a swim.

She picked a spot that she liked and took off her shirt and shorts. She set them on the sand, then went and dove into the water.

"Whoa! Brr! Should not have done that so soon!" Zoey said as she stood in the water, shivering. "Maybe that was a bad idea...oh well, I'll get used to it in a bit...I hope."

Soon, Zoey was used to the water and was swimming around like a litle fish. She loved the water, which was strange now that she was a cat mew mew. "I guess wild cats like water...ha, ha, or my mind decided to over ride that part of the cat's brain." She giggled, "I'll go with the second thought...awww, this feels so good, too bad its going to get colder and stay cold soon, and too bad about going back to school." She dove under again, then surfaced. "I could sure do without school, blech!" then a thought came to her. "On the other hand...if I didnt have school, Elliot would most likely make me work instead, so either way it'd be a loose, loose situation." Zoey swam and swam, "Wonder if I'd have had to go to school...if...ack! Stop it Zoey!" She went under again, but not on her own.

"Huh...ULP!" She was yanked under the water by something, and kicked her leg out and heard someone say "Ow" She swam to the surface.

"Ha, ha, ha, GEEZ! Who the heck!" She looked around and saw a young man sitting on the beach. "HMPH!" She marched over to him.

"Hey!" "Ow...man, you kick hard..." "What the hell were you trying to do! I don't have gills you know! I do need to breath air to live!" "Look, sorry, I was just playing..." "You know, playing can get you into a lot of trouble!" "Hm?" "Argh! Nothing! Who are you anyway?" "Sorry, Name is Ian, and you?" "Zoey, now why'd you decide to 'play' that way?" "Well, I got here around the time you took your other clothes off and...well, you're really pretty..." Zoey was not happy. This boy had yanked her under the water, just to play, because he liked her, she was not happy. "Look Ian, I'm sorry, but that was not a nice way to say hello," "What would you suggest that I do then? Kiss a girl I just met?" "What! No! Not that either! Don't you know how to say 'hi' to a girl?" "Well...not that well...girls are kind of scary at times..." "Only when boys act like children and make them angry," The boy bowed, "Please forgive me, Zoey, I"m sorry for making such a bad first impression." "Ha...appoligy...hey! Stop bowing! I'm not royalty you know!" "Really? I thought you looked like a princess," "A...A princess!" "Mhm, I mean you're as lovely as one, sorry to ave mistaken you." Zoey blushed lightly, "Thats alright."

"So, Zoey, what kind of things do you like?" "Hm? A lot of things really," "Do...do you have any guys you like?" "Any guys? A few," "You have a guy?" "Just broke up with him this summer." "Oh...are you still..." "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm leading you on aren't I," "Huh?" "I'm sorry Ian, but I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now," "Oh...okay...what school do you go to?" "Well, I can't really pronouce the name of it, I'll try to lear how to tomorrow..." "Can I get your number?" "Ah..." Zoey shrugged, "Sure, why not." She wrote down her number and handed it ot Ian.

She gave Ian a quick look over. He wasn't dathly gorgeous, but he wasn't ugly either. He had silver hair and golden eyes. He was muscular, and looked like he was really good at sports.

"So do you play any sports Ian?" "Infact I do, I'm into martial arts, but I'm on the Fencing team." "Fencing?" "Mhm, it's kind of like Kendo, but fencing is much better. You get to learn the way of the samurai too at level twelve, and I'm at level 8," "Wow! Samurai are cool and so hornorable!" "Yep, thats me! Ian the hornorable samurai!" "Hm...do samurai yank ladies under water just to meet them?" "Okay, I admitt that was a wrong way to meet you," "Sure was..." "So what would you have done if I had kissed you before knowing who you were?" "Heh! Already had that happen to me before," "Really? From your ex?" "Huh? No, from...a...friend," "Ah, a guy that wants to be your boyfriend, right?" "Ah...yeah...you could say that..." "Well I don't blame the guy, I mean you are so lovely and just so likeable. Not to mention a total cutie." Zoey blushed again, "You know, Ian if things keep going like this...I may fall for you." "Well, then lets keep things goinglike this then eh?" Zoey smiled and blushed. "Maybe."

"Thanks for walking me home, Ian," "No problem, it was getting too late for such a lovely girl to walk alone at night, especially when she'd have to walk home from the beach." Zoey smiled, "It was really nice meeting you Ian." "Likewise, Zoey, can I...can I see you again tomorrow night?" "Ah...give me a call tomorrow afternoon after school, I'll let you know then, k," "Yeah! Cool see you around Zoey." "See you around." Zoey abed as Ian walked away, the, went into her house.

After she said hi and told her parents about her day, Zoey said good-night and headed off to bed.

"Whew! What a day!" She flopped onto her bed and slightly closed her eyes. Hm...I'll have to appoligize to the girls for jst taking off like that tomorrow at the cafe...ha...this year is not going to be an easy one...I ca already tell. It's going to be one of the hardest years ever. Thought, there will always be a day and a year that sits on top of that list.

Zoey sighed and sat up and rubbed her arms. "Man! For a summer day it sure got cold," She went and changed out of her bathing suit, shirt and shorts and pulled on a pair of fleasy pajamas. "Ah, much better, still a bit chilly, but at least I'm not shivering anymore." She laid back on her bed, and pressed the on button on her stereo remote and it turned on her radio.

_Damn these old wheels  
Rolling too slow  
I stare down this white line  
With so far to go  
Headlights keep coming  
Loneliness humming along  
Who poured this rain  
Who made these clouds  
I stare through this windshield  
Thinking out loud  
Time keeps on crawling  
Love keeps on calling me home  
I'd jump all these mountains and take to the skies  
Sail through the heavens with stars in my eyes_

_If my heart had wings  
I would fly to you and lie  
Beside you as you dream  
If my heart had wings_

_We both committed  
We both agreed  
You do what you have to to get what you need  
Feeling you near me with so many miles in between  
Lord, it ain't easy out here in the dark  
To keep us together so far apart_

_If my heart had wings  
I would fly to you and lie  
Beside you as you dream  
If my heart had wings_

_Stuck on this circle  
Spinning around  
Cut loose from this rope  
That's tying me down_

_If my heart had wings  
I would fly to you and lie  
Beside you as you dream  
If my  
If my heart had wings  
I would fly to you and lie  
Beside you as you dream  
If my heart had wings _

The song played while Zoey had her eyes closed, she wasn't alseep though, and sometimes she half expected Elliot to call her up for a new mission, but it hadn't happened yet, but she was ready if it did happen, she'd learned a while back that when she least expected something to happen, it would happen. She'd taken what Dren had said the first time they met and used it like advice. She smiled and opened her mouth and sang a song that she'd sang for her cousin's 10th birthday party.

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines._

_He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time._

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand._

_Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?_

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal._

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand._

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky._

"Zoey?" Her door opened and in walked her mother. "Hey mom," "I think there were a lot of people who really liked that song at the party dear," "Hm...yeah, they wanted another song, so I sang it." "Did you write it?" "Mhm, I sure did mom," "Maybe you should see if a record company would be interested in you, hm?" "Mom, I'm not that good! Am I?" "Well, I know quite a few people who'd listen to your songs and not just people mine and your father's age either." "Hm...until now, I've never thought of doing something like that..." "It's something to think about, now, you should get some sleep, high school is a lot less leiniant then middle school or junior high," "K, good-night mom." "Good-night hun. Sleep well and keep the music down k," "K." Her mother left and Zoey stood, went to the window and sighed as she opened it slightly, "Hm...maybe I should go for it...it could be fun to give it a try..." She smiled then after turning down her music, and turning off her light, she climbed into her bed and dove under her warm covers. "Time to sleep," She yawned as she fell alseep, facing the slightly open window.

Outside her window, someone was watching her as she slipped into a dream-like sleep. "Thats right, time to sleep...ha...see you tomorrow kitty cat."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Zoey was up bright and early. She showered and was dressed in her new high school uniform. She had her hair up, like she always had it. "Hm...should I or not?" She asked herslef as she contemplated wearing the bell, Mark had given her a while back, she shook her head, "No, I'll wear a chocker instead." She chose a pretty pink one and fastened it around her neck, looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Okay, nothing out of place, good, hair neat and tidy, good, school bag with things needed for school?" She took hold of the bag and smiled, "Yep, good and new shoes, down at the front door, now its time to head off to school."

"Morning mom!" "Morning, Zoey, how do you like the uniform?" "I like it better then my middle school and junior high ones, this one is so totally cooler!" "I'm glad you like it, oh, you know dear, if there was ever a day that you wanted, you could wear a bit of makeup." "To school?" "In high school your allowed to wear actual makeup, not just lip gloss." "Cool, maybe tomorrow." "Alright," "Mom, I thought about what we talked about last night and I'm thinking of going for it." "Thats the spirit! It's like grandmother always said, you never know how things will turn out, unless you give them a chance." "Hm..." "She said that about your father and me, you know," "Huh?" "At first I listened to my friends and your grandfather when he said that your dad wasn't the right one for me, but grandmother always said that I should give him a chance and see what happens, and well, you obviously know what happened, huh?" Zoey nodded, "Yeah I do...and thats good advice, thanks mom," "No problem dear, now finish up your breakfat and head out," "K." Zoey finished her food, said bye to her mom and left for school.

8

"Hey! Zoey!" "Hm? Oh, good-morning Ian," "Morning...hey! We must go to the same school," "Hm?" "You're wearing my high school's female uniform." "Really, thats cool," "I'll say, hey where are you going? School is this way," "I know, but I always stop by Cafe mew mew on the way to school..." "Cafe mew mew? That some new chick hang out?" "Sometimes, and I happen to work there, so I go and say good-morning to my bosses." "Ah...mind if I tag along?" "Sure, I don't see a probelm with that."

"Morning Wesely," "Good-morning Zoey," "This is Ian hes a new friend of mine," "Nice to meet you." "Likewise." "So, Elliot awake yet?" "He is, but he hasn't come down stairs yet." "Ah, okay then I'll wait for him down here," "Don't want that to happen again huh?" "Not really." "Well, would you like to help set up?" "Sure, wait here Ian," "Sure thing."

"Who are you?" "Hm? Ah, you must be Elliot, am I right?" "friend of Zoey's I take it?" "Mhm, well, more then friend actually, but yes." "Huh, well, you might as well head off to daycare kid, Zoey doesn't usually head to school until 20 minutes before shes late." "daycare...Hey! I'm a year older then Zoey you know!" "Really? Couldn't tell, you're so short," "Shut up!" "Touchy."

"Hm? Morning Elli, I see you've met my friend Ian," "Just friend?" "Yeah, why?" "Oh, okay," "Just a harmless joke," "Little jokes can get you in trouble." "Yeah, yeah, you ready to get going Zoey?" "You go ahead, I'll see you at school." "Ah...sure." Ian left.

"Where do you find these infants?" "Hey, be nice, Ian maybe a bit childish, but most boys are." "Yeah, seems like thats three that act childish now huh?" "Elliot, I've been meditation classes during the summer and anything you say, will not faze me." "Really, so if I was to say that you were to be going into space on a spaceship, all alone, you wouldn't mind?" "Space? All alone? Sounds cool, when do I leave?" "Huh, those classes are really paying off." Zoey smiled and nodded, "Yep, I'm getting my money's worth." Zoey looked up at the clock, "Well, I have to get going, see you later..." "Try not to be late this time," "Hey, theres nothing that could make me late anymore...is there?" "Guess not." Zoey waved and headed off.

"Ha, made it, with 5 minuteds to spare too." "Zoey!" "Hey, Ian," "You sure got here fast, your boss give you a ride here?" "No, I can run really fast when I have to or want to for that matter." "Cool, you should join the track team." "Nah, I have too much to do after school. Do you know where room J09 is?" "Yep, thats the Junior home room, I'll show you," "What grade are you?" "I'm a Freshmen, grade 10, I was in your class last year. Here's your class," "Thanks Ian," "Mind if I sit with you at lunch?" "Ah...sure I guess so." "Great, see you then. Good luck." "Thanks."

Zoey walked into the room and found an empty desk beside the window. She set her bag on top and sat down. She peered out the window as someone took a seat right beside her. At first she didn't pay attention. She didn't know anyone in this class, so she would wait for a bit, or she would have, but the person who'd sat right next to her wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked out the window. The gesture made her blush, "Um..." "See anything intersting, Kitty Cat?" "What!" "Cause I do."

Zoey turned slightly and saw the green hair and almost fell over. "What the..." "Hey there kitty cat, miss me?" Before Zoey could say a word, the teacher entered the room and told everyone to quiet down. Then she started attendance. Zoey had been right, this year was not going to be easy.

During Math class, Zoey felt her hair being played with, she tried her best to ignore while she was in the middle of class. "Momomiya, please take this to the principle's office," Zoey reminded herslef to thank the teacher, she was finally able to get out of the awkward situation for at least a little bit.

She headed to the office. "My life is over." She joked with herself as she walked into the office.

"Ueade! This is the first day of a new year! Can you not just for one day behave yourself!" "I guess not," "Consider yourself in detention for three days, you will not be turning my clean and well run high school into a play ground for your foolish anttics!" "Whatever," "Get yourself back to class!" "What! Aren't you going to suspend me!" "No, cause you'd like that far too much, your punishment young man is to remain here at school and, you will be giving Mr. Hai, a hand at lunch time today and for the rest of the week!" "What! not his today, I'll do it tomorrow, just not..." A lady knocked on the door, "Sir, a Miss Momomiya to see you," "Hm? Ah, come in young lady," Zoey entered and sighed when she saw that Ian had been the one who'd been getting yelled at.

"What may i do for you today?" "Mrs. Firina, wanted me to give this to you sir," "Oh, thank you." Zoey bowed and gave Ian a disappointed look then left.

"I see, so you had plans today for lunch huh, well, you'll just have to break them." Ian sighed, "Whatever."

"Ian," "Hm? You waited for me?" "i was about to leave, I didn't know how much longer you were going to take, but yeah I waited, thats what freinds do." "Hm."

"Sorry if you heard any of what he was yelling at me about," "Ian, I know it's not my place to say anything, but maybe it would be easier to just behave, you'll get a lot more praise and a lot less yelling," "Hm...would...would you be able to...WHOA!" Zoey sighed annoyed as she was yanked into a set of arms.

"Who the hell are you?" "Let go," Ian stood, he'd been knocked down and now stood, "Hey! Let go of Zoey!" "Ian you stay out of this," "Get lost preppy," "Preppy! Oh! Wrong thing to call me long ears!" Zoey sighed, she knew this would cause another commotion, but she had to stop this fight, and so she turned around and planted her lips upon the man who held her.

"Ian, go back to class, okay," "...Yeah..." Ian left and Zoey elbowed the man in the gut. "Baka!" "What? Hey was..." "Ian is a freind and he was in need of assistance!" "Oh, well, at least I got a kiss out of it...ow!" "Baka, baka, baka!" Zoey called him and headed back to class, Dren following close behind her.

"You go in first," "Why?" "Just do it!" "What do I getg if I do?" "What do you think!" "fine with me." He went into the class and about four mintues later, Zoey did the same.

"I was right! I was right! This is not going to be an easy year!" Zoey sighed and said to herself as she walked into the cafe. "Why is that?" "Oh, Ian turnned out to be a 'bad' boy kind of student." "Told you," "Yeah, yeah shut up." Zoey changed and went to work, "At leats your not late today, thats a...whoa!" "I'm not in the mood today Elliot, so watch it." She warned as a customer entered, "Welcome to Cafe mew mew how may I help you?" She took down the order then took down the odered from another.

"Man, she sure changed from this morning," "I think you should tread lightly today, she seems very angry? Or annoyed," "Annoyed."

"Sorry about that Elliot, but like I said I'm not in the mood today," "Yeah, so what about the meditation classes?" "Well, as of today at school, they are going out the window. Just like I felt like doing to one of the new students today at school." "Made you that mad did they?" "Oh, not mad, just was so annoying and would not, and I mean would not leave me alone, the only break I got was when I went to the principle's office to take him something that my teaher had for him, and even then, he made up som e excuse and made sure to meet up with me when I was heading back to class!" "Huh, sounds like a certain alien we all know," "Well it should cause thats exactly who it is!" "Come again?" "From what he told me today, Earth and the Cynaclons are now officallly allies." "Great," he said sarcastically. "You're telling me! You're not the one who has to sit right beside him though! Maybe I should have moved to America with Mark..." "Well, things can only get better right?" Zoey sighed "I sure hope you're right, I don't know how much more I can take."

"Good-afternoon, welcome to cafe..." "Yo Kitty," Zoey groaned, "What would you like?" "I think I'd like..." "If you even think about saying it, I'll send you back to 6 years ago!" "Aww, such a sweetie you'd be then," "Huh?" "I'd get to play with you again and again, and I'd get to kiss you again." "Grr! What would you like..." "Hm...Just an ordianary day, huh?" Zoey could feel the blush rushing to her face and she went into the back.

"Someone please deal with him and get him out of here!" "Huh?" The girls looked out, "Oh..." "I'll do it!" "Thanks Kiki, I seriously cannot take anymore!" Kiki went out to where Dren stood. Zoey saw the slgihtly angry look as he left and sighed.

Everything would have been great if he hadn't have let on that he'd heard her singing the song she had sung last night. "Baka. This is going to be a ver long week."

"Welcome to Cafe mew mew what can I get for you today..." "Hey, Kiki, is Zoey here?" "Ah...yeah, she in the back." "Thanks"

"So, whats this Ian guy like?" "He's a nice guy, to me that is, at school he is a total bad boy, but he's cool too." "Is he cute?" "I'd be lying if I said no," "Do you like him?" "Sort of..." "How much?" "I'm not sure exactly," "Is he popular?" "Mhm, he's the school's idol, mainly because of his bad boy attitude." "So whats it like have Dren as a classmate?" "Annoying as hell!" "Well, thats obvious," "Hey, Zoey," "Hm?" "Theres something we've all been wondering," "Okay," "Do you think he's cute?" Zoey's face went red, "Well, like I said before, I'd be lying if I said no." "Thought so!" "What do you mean by thought so!" "Nothing, except...hey, did you ever tell Mark that Dren was your first kiss?" "Ah..." Suddenly the whole room went silent, "Or that you..." Zoey was as red as ever as she looked over at Mark.

"Mark! Wha...what are you doing in Japan? I thought you'd moved," "I did, well, our things did, we leave tomorrow at 9am." "Wow, i'm at school then..." "Hm?" "I'll come see you off," "Great, actually I was hoping you would come," Zoey nodded, "Of course." "Great, be at the airport by 8:30." "K."Mark left and Zoey sighed, "I sure hope he didn't hear that!" "So you havent told him!" "Tell who what?" Elliot walked through the door, "Did I just see Mark leave?" "Mhm, he and his family leave at 9 tomorrow morning," "Ah, and what did you not want him to know?" "That Dren was her first kiss." "Kiki!" "Oh, is that all," "Is that all! how would you react if you found out that your girlfriend had kissed your ememy?" "Ah...huh, you should go back to work." Zoey sighed and dropped it.

8

"I'm home mom!" "Good, come in here for a moment dear, theres someone I'd like you to meet." Zoey went into the living room where her mother and a man sat having tea. "Have some tea dear, I'd like you to meet Mr. Yushi, he is a talent scout and he's agreed to allow you to go with him to his recording studio tomorrow after school to give this new idea a foot in the door." Zoey bowed and sat down as her mother handed her a cup of hot tea.

"Now, Miss Momomiya, before any of that happens, I would like to hear some of your songs if that is alright with you," "Oh...okay," "See, to be a singer, you must be able to sing with and with out the sound equipment, in case you go live on tour," "Oh, alright, um..." "Why don't you sing that one Ordinary day," "K." Zoey stood and centered herself in the middle of the room.

"She has the figure of a superstar, thats a good thing, now, dear, sing for me." Zoey nodded and let the words to her song roll out of her mouth.

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines._

_He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time._

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand._

_Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?_

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal._

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand._

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky._

Zoey had only meant to sing a bit of the song, but whenever she sang it, she always found that she had to finish it. "Well, Diriko? What did you think?" "Sakura, you have an absolutly lovely and talented young daughter, and I will bet you anything that in about 2 months, she will be known all across Japan and shortly after the world!" "I thought so,' Zoey sat back beside her mother and took a sip of her tea.

"Now, do you have a stage name that you like?" "Um...no, not yet," "Well, that will come in time, for now, just concentrate on doing the best you can at becoming famous." Zoey stood and bowed as she and her mother saw the man out. "Again it was lovely to see you again Sakura," "You too Diriko."

"So, mom, who is that man?" "He and your father and I went to high school together, we've been good friends since then. You're father gets kind of jealous when hes around me, due to the fact that Dirikon is very wealthy." "Ha, ha, that sounds just like dad." "Do you have any other songs that you could sing tomorrow?" "Mhm, I have quite a few actually," "Hun, when did you start writting?" "6 years ago, plus there were a few that I wrote when I was 8." "Hm, well, go get washed up for dinner." "K." Zoey went up to her room.

"That was...hey!!" "So, what was with you sending the brat out?" "You've been annoying me all day long! What do you think?" "Aww, but I missed you!" "Hm..." "Who was that guy down there?" "What!" "The guy," "How long have you been up here?" "Since you got back...oops," Zoey fell back onto her bed, "Hey!" "Sorry, but that hurt last time, hm?" "Really, did this hurt too...yahhh! Hey!" "Yep it did," "Get off me!" "After a kiss." "What!" One kiss and I'll get off you," "Ooh! You are so lucky that I can't move to transform right now!" "Yep, so kiss or...mmm, hmmmm" "Now get off me!" True to his word Dren now sat beside her as she sat up.

"See, I kept my word," "Yeah, yeah shush." "Let me kiss you again," "What!" "Please, let me kiss you again," Zoey turned from him, due to the fact that she was blushing, she sighed then turned back to face him. "Hm?" "Go ahead." With a great smile, the two were locked by the lips to each other. Zoey wasn't pulling away either and Dren was absolutly loving it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sun's up  
A little after twelve  
Make breakfast for myself  
Leave the work for someone else  
People say  
They say that it's just a phase  
They tell me to act my age,  
Well I am_

_On this perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way_

_On this perfect day,  
When nothing can go wrong_

_It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am_

_On this perfect day_

_Sun's down  
A little after ten  
I pick up all my friends  
In my Mercedes-Benz_

_Wake up  
Don't tell me it's just a dream  
'Cause when I've had enough  
You'll hear me say,  
Now don't you try to rain on my_

_Perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way_

_On this perfect day,  
Nothing can go wrong_

_It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am  
On this perfect day_

_La la la  
La la la,  
Oh, oh_

_I'm in the race  
But I've already won  
(La la la)  
And getting there can  
Be half the fun  
(La la la)  
So don't stop me  
Till I'm good and done,  
Don't you try to rain on my_

_Perfect day  
It's the perfect day_

_It's the perfect day  
Nothing's gonna bring me down  
I could stay, forever as I am_

_On this perfect day  
Nothing's standing in my way,_

_On this perfect day,  
Nothing can go wrong_

_I'm in the race  
But I've already won  
And getting there can  
Be half the fun,  
So don't stop me  
Till I'm good and done,  
Don't you try to rain on my_

_Perfect, day  
On this perfect day  
On this perfect day_

"So Diriko, where'd you dig this sweetheart up?" "She is the very talented daughter of my high school honey and her husband." "Ah, sweet, well she has a honey sweet voice, thats for sure." "I agree, but you try anything, and you'll be fired." "Aw, come on man!" "I gave my word to Sakura that I would not let anything happen to her in this buisness." "Ha...too bad, she is such a cute honey."

"How did I do sir?" "You did very well, do you have any other songs that you'd care to perform for us today?" "Yes, I do," "Then please, let us hear them." Zoey bowed and went back into the recording box.

She had, had to tell Elliot that she wouldn't be able to work that afternoon and at first he was a bit annoyed, but then, realizing he couldn't stop her sighed and shrugged.

She thought to herself, "What song...oh! I' ve got it!" Zoey smiled and began her song.

_There's nothin' else I wanna do  
I spend all day dreamin' of you  
I haven't seen you for a while  
I need your kiss I miss your smile _

_All the things i liked you for  
Make me want you more and More  
I don't know what to say  
I've got to get to you today _

_i can feel the heat  
Standin next to you  
Think about you al the time  
Never get you off my Mind _

_There's nothin' else i wanna do  
I spend all day dreamin' of you  
I haven't seen you for a while  
i need your kiss I miss your smile  
All the things i liked you for  
Make me want you more and More  
I don't know what to say  
I've got to get to you today _

_There's nothin' else  
dreamin' of you  
i need your kiss I miss your smile  
Make me want you more and More  
I've got to get to you today _

_There's nothin' else i wanna do  
I spend all day dreamin' of you  
I haven't seen you for a while  
i need your kiss I miss your smile  
All the things i liked you for  
Make me want you more and More  
I don't know what to say  
I've got to get to you today _

_Ah _

_There's nothin' else i wanna do  
I spend all day dreamin' of you  
I haven't seen you for a while  
i need your kiss I miss your smile  
All the things i liked you for  
Make me want you more and More  
I don't know what to say  
I've got to get to you today _

"You know, I do believe that she is getting the hang of this," "Yes, and she is wonderful when talking to a crowd, she will become a very big star." "Yeah, a big star for such a tiny girl." "Indeed."

"Alright Zoey, three more, then we can get some dinner," Zoey nodded and began to sing another song.

"That session, was wonderful, you sure have a lot of talent, you were able to sing songs that were up beat, songs that were somewhat sappy, but still cool and songs that required the change in the voice, and you pulled it off, congradulations, what we have recored today, will be in stores in three week." "Wow! Already!" "Mhm, you like I told your mother, it wont take long before, you are the most beloved superstar of the world. Maybe even the universe." Zoey blushed, "Thank you for giving me the chance," "When your mother called me up and asked if I could give you, her daughter a shot at the good life, well, I admitt at first I was hesitant, but I've never been able to say no to your mother, not even while we were in high school." Zoey smiled as she, the recorder, and Mr. Yushi ate their dinner.

"Well, here you are Zoey, I'll contact you in a few days," "Alright, thank you again, Mr. Yushi," "My pleasure," Zoey bowed, "Good-night sir, good-night Mr. Gurin." "Night, cutie pie...ow!" "Good-night, Zoey." She watched as the car drove away then sighed and went inside.

"I'm home mom," "So? How'd it go?" "Great, what we recorded tonight will be in stores in three weeks." "Hm, that wonderful, now, it's late so hurry up and get to bed, you have school in the morning." "K, night mom." Zoey headed up to her room.

"Hm..." She stopped outside of the door and decided to go in through the bathroom door, that connected to her room, for the hall.

She peered in the room and sure enough, there was Dren, waiting for her to walk in through her bedroom door. "Hm..." She quietly crept to her closet and then to her bed, and silently climbed under the covers. Then with the sneekiest of smirks she let out a yawn, making the alien jump about three feet.

"Huh! What the! How'd you do that?" "My little secret." She lightly giggled, "Did I scare you?" "You didn't scare me, you simply startled me theres a difference." "Oh? I thought startling and scaring were at times the same," "Maybe sometimes, but not right now," "Oh, I see." "What took you so long tonight?" "Well, for one I wasn't at the cafe tonight," "Hm?" "Another little secret right no...hey!" "Just a kiss good-night?" "I...ha, fine, but just one...mmm."

"So, you finally decide to come into work huh?" "Hey, leave me be, I was out last night with one of my mom's friends from high school." "A bit old for you, don't you think?" "Not out like that! Hes helping me with a school project," "Oh," "You shouldn't jump to conclusions, casue sometimes doing that can be very wrong." "Hm, well? Are you going to get to work?" "Yep," Zoey went out to serve her customers.

"You know, I think shes gettng used to having Dren as a classmate," "Hm? What makes you say that?" "She hasn't come into work after school, complaining and shes been in a really good mood lately." You know whats strange, she wasn't even really sad the day Mark actually left." "Hm...Oh, well we'll find out if she getting used to him," "Yep, your right we...ah...where are they going?" "I'll go spy!" Kiki followed the two outside.

"What did you want to talk about?" "Nothing, just had to get you out here, for a bit." "Why? Mmm!" "Do you have to ask?" Zoey sighed as he kissed her again and again. "Thats enough, I have to get back to...MMmm!" "See ya later kitten." Zoey was in sort of a daze as he left.

"Oooh! Now that is not something I expected to see!" Kiki ran back inside.

Zoey went back inside and was instantly yanked into the back room. "Um...whats going...hey!" "Yep, her eyes are glossy alright," "Glossy?" "So, what'd the two of you 'talk' about?" "Ah...well...we didn't really 'talk'..." "No kidding, well, at least your being honest about it." "Huh?" "Kiki was outside and saw your little 'talk'" Zoey went bright red, "Oh." "Yeah, oh," "What? Its not like we're enemies anymore," "Ah..." Elliot couldn't say a thing, cause he knew she was right. "Ha...just get back to work," Zoey nodded and went back out to the front.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good-afternoon, welcome to cafe mew mew, how may I help you?" Zoey had been working after school for the alst three weeks and the suspense was getting her. Mr. Yushi had said that today was the day that her first c.d came out. She'd called him up to tell him a couple stage names that she liked and he had liked them too, now all she had to do was wait. It was the waiting thought that was getting to her.

Suddenly Corrina came rushing into the cafe, "Whats the rush Corrina?" "I have to show all of you something, right away!" So they all went to the back and Corrina brought out two c.ds.

Zoey froze when she saw the first cd. it was the one that Mr. Yushi and her had been working on for the last three weeks. Corrina had bought a copy, and Zoey was dying to find out what everyone thought of it. "Cool cd, Corrina, who is it?" "A girl that goes by the stage name Kitten." "Sounds cute," "Mhm," "Why not put it in the player and see what its like?" "Thats a good idea." Soon the disk was in the player and Zoey heard her music flowing out of the speakers.

_Mew,_

_Mew, mew  
Thats what I say  
Mew mew  
Thats what I do  
Mew mew  
This is me  
Mew mew  
I love you_

_Kitten, thats who I am  
Kitten, mew mew  
Kitten, thats who I am  
Kitten mew mew  
I'm Kitten and  
I love you_

_I'm little  
I'm cute  
I'm fuzzy  
And i love you_

_Kitten, thats who I am  
Kitten, mew mew  
Kitten thats who I am  
Kitten, mew mew  
I'm Kitten and  
I love you_

_I'll cuddle  
I'll purr  
I'm happy when  
You pet my fur  
I'll give you  
A kiss and mew  
Mew, mew,  
I love you_

_Kitten, thats who I am  
Kitten, mew mew  
Kitten thats who I am  
Kitten, mew mew  
I'm Kitten and  
I love you_

_Kitten, thats who I am  
Mew mew, mew mew, mew mew,_

_I really do  
Love you_

_Mew mew!_

"What a cute song!" "Mhm, what'd you think Zoey?" "Hm?" "You are a 'cat' arent you?" "Oh, right, I thought it was great, you?" "I thought it was so cute and cool." Zoey smiled then noticed the other cd. "Hey Cor, whats this one?" "Another newbie to the music scene, and don't call me Cor." "Sorry...hm? Cyn, thats a neat name," "Mhm, want to have a listen?" "Sure." They popped the new disk in and let the music play.

_Can you tell me, softly  
How you'll always haunt me  
Can you help me  
Hold me  
Come to me now, slowly  
You caress me, smoothly  
Calm my fears and soothe me  
Move your hands across me  
Take my worries from me_

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience_

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice  
Can you feel me, solely  
Deeper still and wholly  
With your understanding  
And your arms around me  
Can you help me  
Hold me  
Whisper to me, softly  
Move your hands across me  
Take my worries from me_

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience  
I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
Will sacrifice  
Will sacrifice  
Will sacrifice_

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience  
I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice_

"Wow, talk about a pair of talented people" "Mhm, they are the latest celebs to hit the # 1 charts already," "Wow! That was fast!" "Mhm, no kidding, Kitten and her song, Ordinary Day are at # 2, Cyn's song Sacrifice, the song we just heard is at #1" "Wow, they avent even been out for a month yet and they're already that popular! Man that is so cool!" "Mhm...hey, where'd Zoey go now?" "I think she went back to work like, the rest of you should, that includes you Corrina." "What!" "Hey, Corrina is finally doing something other then sitting around drinking tea." "Hmph, this is not funny."

Zoey had gone back to work and was shocked when Corrina started working too. "Now that is different." Zoey spotted Elliot over at a table sitting and reading a magazine. She took down a bunch of orders, then headed to the back, stopping at the table.

"Hm?" "So what did you think of that new artist, Kitten?" "Not bad, kind of a corny first song though," The comment almost made Zoey deck him. "Yeah, it was kind of corny huh," "Uh huh, other then that though, it was a ok." Zoey smiled and hurried to the back and got the orders and delivered then to their tables.

"Mr. Yushi, everyone, would like to know more about Kitten, the amazing new young lady that has stolen the hearts of many youths." "Well, I'll have to talk with her about a live appearence, but I'm sure she'll be alright with it." "Now, there is a charity benefit coming up to help fund money for the N.E.E.W.L.F," "Oh, the Near Endagered and Extinct Wildlife Foundation," "Yes thats right, now the people were hoping to see Kitten and Cyn sing together for the benefit, what do you say?" "Well, I've heard some of this Cyn's music and I believe that he and Kitten would make a stupendous duo." "So is that a confirmed yes then?" "I'll get back to you in two days on that." "Very well, thank you Mr. Yushi, for giving us your time and for introducing us to Kitten. She is a sweetie." "It was my pleasure."

"Wow! Diriko has really done his work, huh honey?" "Mhm, sure has mom," "So?" "So?" "Will you work with the boy Cyn?" "Hm...I think that would be really, really fun, so yes," "I'll contact Diriko to let him know, and what about the live appearence?" "Ah...sure, why not." "Alright then, I'll let him know, now you nhead off to bed, you have school." "K, night mom, and thanks." "Good-night honey." Zoey went upstairs and after the shock of not having Dren waiting for her, she flopped onto her bed and sighed.

It had been almost three months and Kitten, was a well known celebrity. "Hm...what a tiring three months its been." She yawned, turned on her radio and closed her eye, not intending to fall asleep, but thats what happened. She slept peacefully through the night to her song,

_I, I dream of you every night  
And boy, I just can't get you off my mind  
Cause you, you move me with your smile  
So true, love like this is hard to find_

_I see stars in the sky cause you're making me fly so high  
Oh boy, so high  
Is it real, can't you that it feels like a dream to me  
Oh, set me free!_

_My feelings are everywhere, its true  
I can't control them  
And everything reminds me of you  
Thats love And devotion  
My feelings and heart belongs to you  
I have involved them  
And everything I do is all for you  
Thats love and devotion_

_I, I can't believe you're mine  
And boy, you're the one who makes me shine  
Cause you, you are one of a kind  
So true, love like this is hard to find_

_I see stars in the sky cause you're making me fly so high  
Oh boy, so high  
Is it real, can't you see that it feels like a dream to me  
Oh, set me free!_

_My feelings are everywhere, it's true  
I can't control them  
And everything reminds me of you  
That love and devotion  
My feelings and heart belongs to you  
I have involved them  
And everything I do is all for you  
That love and devotion_

_I see stars in the sky thats making me stand so high  
Is it real, can't you that it feels like a dream to me  
Oh, set me free!_

_My feelings are everywhere, it true  
I can control them  
And everything reminds me of you  
Thats love and devotion  
My feelings and heart belongs to you  
I have involved them  
And everything I do is all for you  
Thats love and devotion._


	5. Chapter 5

_Ain't no hamlet on the road tonight  
Everybody here is sleeping tight  
Ain't nobody gonna find us here  
Where they so cares  
There's a dancer in the arms of flood  
And he's dancing on the sky above  
And the truth is that we will never know  
Will love full flow  
Aim high shoot low  
We gotta aim high shoot low baby_

_Ain't no hamlet on the road tonight  
Ain't nobody here to make you cry  
Cause we couldn't seem to find a way for love to stay  
If you had another night to give  
I would have another night to live  
But you never gonna see me cry the last goodbye_

_Is it crowded where you walk tonight  
Are the neon lights shining bright  
Are you looking for a place to stay  
To get away  
?? down the hill  
Running fast no time to care  
And the truth is that we will never know  
Will love full flow  
Aim high shoot low  
We gotta aim high shoot low baby_

_If I could do it over, I do it over again  
And I got one more chance, I wouldn't change a thing  
Aim high shoot low  
Aim high shoot low_

Zoey walked into the cafe the next afternoon and heard one of her songs playing throughout the room. She smiled as she changed into her uniform.

"Welcome to cafe mew mew how may I serve you?" Zoey wrote down the orders then did the same as she normally did. She went to the back, handed in the orders then went to get more, after deliviering some.

"Welcome to cafe mew mew, how may I...Oh!" "Well, I didn't know you worked here, Zoey," "Ah...Mr. Gurin! Yes, is there anything you'd like?" "I'd like to speak with your boss, the blond." "Oh...okay." Zoey lead the man to the back, "Elli, someone to see..." "Ah, Ryo, welcome," Zoey shrugged as the two went into Elliot's office and she went back to work.

"Welcome to cafe mew mew, how may I serve you...Mr. Yushi!" "Ah, my little money maker, how are you?" "I'm fine sir," "So, you work here huh, cute place." Zoey bowed, "Is there anything that you'd like?" "Just a coffee, and...hm, whats good here?" "We have cheeze cake, normal cake of many flavors," "Ah, I just love cheeze cake. I'll have chocolate." "Great, be right back."

"What an interesting place you've got here El," "Yeah, it is huh, don't call me El." "Sure, hm? Hey Mr. Yushi," "Ah, Ryo, fancy meeting you here," The guy blushed, "I couldn't help it." "Huh? Someone want to fill me in?" "Oh, Ryo here is just hooked on Zoey over there," "Really? Havent you just met her?" "Hm?" "Ryo, Mr. Grant is right, you have just met her and I'm sure she has a boyfriend already," "Aww, too bad, she certainly is a cute Ki...OW! Diriko!" "I warned you Ryo," "Yeah, yeah, talk to you later Elliot."

"So, tell me, how do you know Zoey?' "Oh, her mother, father and I met in high school..." "So you're the friend of her parents that she was out with four months ago, huh?" "Yes, indeed, and as of tomorrow night, if you care to watch it, you'll find out why." "Hm?" "Just watch. Ah, thank you Zoey, looks delicious." Zoey bowed then went to serve some more customers. "Quite the little worker eh?" "When she wants to be," "You're hosting that charity benefit in a month right?" "Well, Ryo, and a few others are, yes, why?" "Have you heard that Kitten and Cyn wish to play at it," "Well, as long as it raises money for the N.E.E.W.L.F, then I don't mind." "Thats right, think about helping all those animals." "Thats the idea, the cafe is also donating some refreshments that day too," "Well, Zoey will be unable to work that day, sorry to say, she and I have a date," "Oh," "We'll be attending the event, but she wont be able to work," "Whatever, I have other workers and volunteers." "I'm glad." Diriko finished his cake and coffee then went over to Zoey. "Be sure to tell you parents that I say hello, alright," "Course," "Take care and I'll see you around, oh, contact me tonight to disscuss the new name." "Cool." He left and Zoey went back to work.

"Bye guys, see you Saturday," "Why not tomorrow?" "I have plans tomorrow night, so unless you'll let me get away early, say around 5, then I'll be coming in on Sat." "5 is fine with me." "Really? Great, then I'll see you all tomorrow." Zoey headed off.

"Hey, Zoey," "Hm? Oh, Ian, hi." "Mind if i walk you home?" "Sure."

"I've been doing what you suggested and instead of getting into trouble, I've been improving in my studies." "Thats wonderful, see all you needed to do was give behaving a try." "Hm, you were right, and to thank you I'd like to take you to that charity event thats being held in a month," "Oh...well, I'm sorry Ian I wont be able to go with you," "Why?" "Well, you see, my boss is hosting it and I'll be needed to help him host. Sorry, I really am..." "So, whats with you and that weird guy?" "Oh...ah...that is a very long and complicated story," "Didn't seem that way," "He's really good at fighting and even if you are a 'bad boy' you'd have been creamed," "Oh, whoa, is he really that good?" "Mhm."

They walked for a bit, then Ian gestured to a bench and having nothing really planned that night, she sat down beside him. "So, how did a girl like you meet a guy like him?" "Like I said..." "I like stories." "Oh...well this one is kind of difficult to explain," "Hm?" "Lets just say if I were to tell you I'd have to kill you." "Ha, ha, didn't think a girl like you would know that line." "Hey, you should never underestimate a girl." "Shes great huh?" "Hm?" "Kitten, that new celeb, she is so amazing with how she lets her feelings and emotions fly out in her songs." "Hm...yeah, I like it too, shes really helped me see things in a different light, know what I mean?" "Totally." Zoey smiled.

"Zoey," "Yes?" "Can I kiss you?" "What..." "Just a small kiss, nothing fancy," "I...I...I don't know..." "Please," Zoey wasn't sure about that. Sure she liked Ian, but did she like him enough to kiss him, she wasn't sure. "Look, Ian, I'm flattered, really I am its just..." An arm went around her shoulders.

As if he'd sensed her situation, Dren had swooped up and taken hold of his little kitty. "Dren," "Hey, honey, miss me?" Zoey hadn't seen him at school all week and she had to admitt that she had started to miss him. "Hm? Yo," Ian didn't say anything and stood and began to leave. "Talk to you later Zoey." she sighed then sighed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," "Hm?" "I was in a difficult situation and...mm...mmmm." "Anytime."

_Kisses don't  
No they don't  
Never don't lie  
You can run if you want but you cant hide  
Telling you its the truth don't you ask why  
Kisses don't  
No they don't  
Kisses don't lie_

_Emotions come and go  
Who knows how the wind will blow?  
There so little in this world to trust in  
Seduce themselves with lies  
Some don't realize  
They call it love but its really only lusting_

_So you see you and me  
We're getting close to the danger zone  
Show me how tell me now  
Should I stay or should I go  
Cause I'm caught between yes and no_

_Cause when you kiss me  
I feel everything that I been missing  
I try to slow down but my heart wont listen  
And its tearing me all up inside  
And when you touch me  
I feel a rush but I'm afraid that it might crush me  
Should I put my trust in something I don't trust in  
I try to run but theres no place to hide  
Cause baby kisses don't lie_

_Kisses don't  
No they don't  
Never don't lie  
You can run if you want but you cant hide  
Telling you its the truth don't you ask why  
Kisses don't  
No they don't  
Kisses don't lie_

_You whisper in my ear  
But are your words sincere  
Cause pretty words can cut just like a knife  
You see I'm nobody's fool  
I play by my own rules  
So please think twice before you step into my life_

_So you see you and me  
We're getting close to the danger zone  
Show me how tell me now  
Should I stay or should I go  
Cause I'm caught between yes and no_

"That ladies and gentlemen was the girl you've all wanted and waited to finally meet, Kitten!" Zoey stepped off the stage, bowed to the crowd, then sat next to Mr. Yushi.

"Why, you must only be around the age of, 17," Zoey nodded. "What an amazing young and talented young, young woman!" The crowd cheered. "Now, tell me, Kitten, how did you think of wanting this kind of life?" "Well, actually, the first time I sang anything was at my cousin's 10th birthday. I actually sang the song Ordianary Day for the party." "Mhm, and how many songs have you written to date?" "Oh, I'd have to say, over 200," "Wow, that is certainly alot, have any of them been written for you?" "No. These are all my own personal words and verses." "Well, its obvious, that you have up until now, kept your true name a secret, right, so wouold you tell us that true name that your parents gave you?" Zoey smiled and nodded, "Course, my name is Zoey Momomiya." "Zoey, now thats a cute and unique name," "Well, Cassina, she's a cute and unique kind of girl." "That she is."

Zoey smiled at the crowd, she coudln't believe that just four months ago, she was somewhat of a normal girl and now she was a superstar.

"Now, Zoey, I know the fans would and I would myself, so, do you think you'd be able to perfom a song or two for us?" "I'd be happy to." Zoey got up, bowed tot he crowd then went on stage. "This is one of my softer songs that will be on my next album." She began to sing as a soft music was played.

_I just can't understand the ways  
Of all the men and their mistakes  
You give them all your heart  
And then they rip it all away_

_You told me how much you loved me  
And how our love was meant to be  
And I believed in you  
I thought that you would set me free_

_  
You should've just told me the truth  
That I wasn't the girl for you  
Still, I didn't have a clue  
So my heart depended on you, whoa_

_Although I'll say I hate you now  
Though I'll shout and curse you out  
I'll always have love for you  
Because I am a girl_

_Been told a man will leave you cold  
Get sick of you and bored  
I know that it's no lie  
I gave my all, still I just cry_

_Never again will I be fooled  
To give my all when nothing's true  
I won't be played again  
But I will fall in love again_

_You should've just told me the truth  
That I wasn't the girl for you  
Still, I didn't have a clue  
So my heart depended on you, whoa_

_Although I'll say I hate you now  
Though I'll shout and curse you out  
I'll always have love for you  
Because I am a girl_

_I loved you so  
Now you leave me in the cold  
How could this be  
I thought that you'd only love me_

_Into the night  
I will pray that you're alright  
You hurt me so  
I just can't let you go_

_You took advantage of my willingness  
To do anything for love  
Now I'm the only one in pain  
Will you please take it all away_

_Never thought being born a girl  
How I can love you and be burned  
And now I will build a wall  
To never get torn again_

_Although I'll say I hate you now  
Though I'll shout and curse you out  
I'll always have love for you  
Because I am a girl_

_Although I'll say I hate you now  
Though I'll shout and curse you out  
I'll always have love for you  
Because I am a girl_

_I'll always have love for you  
Because I am a girl_

As the music died so did the song and them Zoey burst into another, more up beat song.

My number one: There could never be no one like you  
How come I feel this way about  
My number two: Never tried to tell me what to say or do

_I'm so in love with two  
I don't want to push it  
I don't want to fight  
But this feeling keeps me up all night_

_If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

_Hey, hey, hey  
I don't know what to do  
Hey, hey, hey  
I know I can't have both of you_

_My number one: You give me everything I need  
But some things still are better with  
My number two: He's the one that really makes me feel so good_

_I'm so in love with two  
I don't want to push it  
I don't want to fight  
But this feeling keeps me up all night_

_If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

_Hey, hey, hey  
I don't know what to do  
Hey, hey, hey  
I know I can't have both of you_

_Don't want to fight another night  
Just want to make it right  
C'mon_

_Ooh, my number one, oh, my number two  
Somebody tell me what I'm supposed to do  
My number one, my number two  
Somebody tell me_

_I'm so in love with two_

_If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

_If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you  
You can tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

_Hey, hey, hey  
I choose two_

The audience cheered as Zoey ended the song and went to sit beside Mr. Yushi again.

"Wow, I think thats all I can say about both of those lovely performances." "Yes, they were indeed wonderful, now to date, there is not set release for the new album, _Kitty_, but I can garantee that it will be in stores by this summer." "Possibly earlier." Zoey added.

"What types of music will be on this one?" "Well those two songs were two of the ones off the album and there will be quite a few different ones." "What types will mostly be on it?" "Up beat ones, there will be a few soft songs, but not that many." "Well, I hope and i know the fans hope, that you're new album will be a great as your first and that you remain as cute as a _kitten._" Zoey bowed as the cameras were shut off.

"You did wonderful for a girl who has never been on tv before," Zoey blushed, she would never tell normal people that she had been a while ago. "Thank you Mr. Yushi." "Well, I think this calls for a little celebration, ice cream?" "Oh, sure, thank you." "You desreve it Zoey. So, when we do your third album, what name do you want?" "Mew." "Mew?" "Or better yet, Mew, Mew." "Oh, thats cute," "Well, I am supposed to be a kitten," "Ha, ha, you sure are, now, what flavor would you like?" Zoey smiled as she was handed her ice cream.

8

"Well, here you are, home," Zoey went to get out, "I'll contact you tmorrow to discuss when you'd like to meet Cyn," "Alright, thank you again for the ice cream." "No problem, sleep well." The car drove away and Zoey went into her house.

"Mom, I'm home!" There was no answer. "Mom?" "She's not here," Dren said as Zoey walked into her room. "Where is she?" "Don't know...hey! Don;t give me that look, I really don't!" Zoey sighed and crashed onto her bed.

"Tiring night?" "Very." "Aw, my cute, tired kitty cat," "Hm...hey, what are you..." "Just lay down and hush." Zoey didn't know whether to do that or not, but as soon as she felt his warm hands on her bare back, she felt like she was in heaven.

Zoey had, had no idea that Dren could be so good at giving massages, and as he relaxed all the tense muscles, Zoey closed her eyes.

It was around 4am when Zoey opened her eyes again. She tried to sit up, but found that two arms held her in place. "Huh!" Was her first reaction, then she just laid down again. "Hm...I guess I'll let this slip...hm...I think I have a new song idea." She smiled as she lightly grabbed her song writting book and a pencil.

After writting, Zoey noticed that it was Saturday and that meant that she didn't have to go into work until around 12 and she loved that. So she shrugged and just snuggled against her holder.

**  
**_Waking up to find another day  
The moon got lost again last night  
But now the sun has finally had its say  
I guess I feel alright_

But it hurts when I think  
When I let it sink in  
It's all over me  
I'm lying here in the dark  
I'm watching you sleep, it hurts a lot  
& all I know is  
You've got to give me everything  
Nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me

I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring  
& I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right

All I wanted was to know I'm safe  
Don't want to lose the love I've found  
Remember when you said that you would change  
Don't let me down  
It's not fair how you are  
I can't be complete, can you give me more?  
& all I know is  
You got to give me everything  
& nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me

I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring  
& I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right

Oh please, you know what I need  
Save all your love up for me  
We can't escape the love  
Give me everything that you have

& all I know is  
You got to give me everything  
& nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me

I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning & the tears are pouring  
& I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right

(Give you everything)  
(Give you all of me)

"How on Earth did you come up with that song Zoey?" "Well, I woke up the other day at 4am and the words just came to me while I tried to get back to sleep." "Well, I liked it and I have a feeling that your fans will too." Zoey grinned, "I hope so." "Now, when do you want to start rehearsing with Cyn?" "Well, since the benefit if in a month, I think it would be best for the two of us to rehearse as soon as possible." "Alright, hold on for just a moment." Zoey waited while Mr. Yushi spoke on the phone.

"Yes, Enri, Diriko Yushi here, yes, whats the best possible time to star for you? Alright, that sound alright. Good, see you then." He hung up the phone. "How is tomorrow?" Zoey nodded, "Tomorrow is just fine." "Wonderful, now Cyn and his manager will meet us at the recording studio at 12.So be ready by 11, alright." Zoey nodded, "I'll be ready." "Now, I'll give you a lift to the cafe, I take it your owrking today?" "Mhm, I am at 12." "Well, lets get you over there, your boss seems like a nice guy for the most part." "Yeah, Elliot can be a bit mean at times, but he really is a softy too." "Well, thats the secret dear, most men usually are when it comes to pretty and cute kittens like you." "Yeah, I've noticed that too." "Ha, ha, well, I suspect that the boy who you like is kicking himself for letting you go now huh?" "Well he moved to America, so I don't really know." "Any other guys that you like?" "Ah...well...two main ones and I sort of do like my boss, Elliot, but not as much as on of the other 2." "Ah, I see, well, we should get going, or you'll be late for work." "Yeah and I want to know what the reaction of all the girls and Elliot is going to be." "suspensefull huh?" "Very."

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Yushi, see you tomorrow." "Till tomorrow. Take care." Zoey walked into the cafe and was immeadiately surrounded by several girls and boys. "Oh!" They all held copies of her first cd.

She smiled and with few strokes of a pen, all had autographs. "Thank you Kitten!" They all practically sang as they went back to their seats.

"Well, if it isn't the singing sensation," Zoey sighed as she walked into the back after changing. "Yeah, so?" "So why didn't you tell any of us!" Corrina demanded to know. "Look, its not like I don't trust you all, its just something I was waiting to do, I'm sorry if you thought that I didn't trust you at all." "Ha...I guess your forgiven." Zoey smiled, then was yanked back into the back as she'd been going out to start work.

"So!" "So?" "Have you met Cyn yet?" "Not yet, I meet him tomorrow at 12." "Wow! I still can't believe that you are Kitten!" "Yeah, I guess it is kind of hard to believe huh," "So, where did you come up with some of those songs?" "Hm? Oh they were just words and I wont lie to any of you they are also my feelings," "Uh huh, like the song _So in love with two_?" "Like I said, I'm not going to lie to you, that is how I feel, so, not to sound rude, but just learn to deal with it." Zoey said flat out and went to start work.

"Good-afternoon, welcome to cafe mew mew how may I serve you?" "I'll take you, for a few minutes." Ah..hold on...whoa!" Zoey was pulled outside.

"What this time...mmm!" "Why not save that question and just rememeber this." "Should have known," "Can't help it, I'm addicted to you," "Hm...cute." Zoey said and it was true, that had been a cute thing to say.

"So, do you think you'll be tired again tonight?" 'Hm...I don't know, why?" "Cause last night when you were tired, I got to sleep with you." "Ah...yeah..." Zoey remembered what Mark had said when she'd been asleep the day she'd been turned into a mew mew. He'd said she'd snored and she was kind of embarrased to ask Dren if she had done so last night. "A cat was the perfect mew for you," "Hm? Why is that?" "Cause when you were asleep, you were purring." Zoey felt a rush of relief flow through her and she smiled. "I was purring, huh?" "Mm, like the cute kitten you are." Zoey had to blush at that, for a man she'd rejected so many times, he sure was a sweetheat.

"I should get back inside, but before I go," She threw away her pride and kissed him this time. "See you later." She said, and walked into the cafe, leaving the still kiss-shocked alien just standing there.

"Hey! Zoey!" "Hm? Hey , Ian," "Mind if I walk with you?" "Sure, but just so you know, we'll be followed," "Oh? By your bodyguard?" "Well...I guess you could say that."

"So, you're Kitten huh, very cool and sweet." "Thanks," "So how are you liking fame?" "Truthfully, its fun yeah, but there are somethings that I could do without, such as the early recording sessions, and all the hate mail." "Aww! Who could ever hate you!" "I thought so too, but I get a bag of it once a week, thats one thing I would get rid of if I could." "Why don't you then," "Hm?" "Have it so that only fan mail reaches you and the hate mail destroyed." "Hm...you know thats not a bad idea, thank Ian." "Hey, its no problem, besides, thanks to you I'm now garanteed to be able to graduate to the next grade this year." "I'm glad everything worked out," "Only thanks to your advice." "Hey, I just said what others should have said to you." "Hm?" "Instead of gettingon your case and yelling at you, the principle, and others should have suggested what I did," "Hm..." "It doesn't help when my parents think I'm a disgrace and want nothing to do with me." "Thats not..." "Oh, no, its true. My parents are only keeping me till I'm 20 then they're kicking me out, whether I have a place to go or not. They seriously hate me." "Why would parents hate their child?" "Don't know, they just do." "Hm...Wouod there be a possiblity for me to meet them?" "You sure you want to?" "Mhm, I would like to if that s alright with you." "Its okay with me, you can meet them tonight if you want," "How about Monday after work?" "Sure that'd be cool."

Ian walked her up to her door, "Well, I'll see you Monday then," "See you Monday." Zoey waved bye then went inside. "Mom, I'm home!" "How was everything yesturday? I'm sorry I wasn't here when you got back," "Thats alright, it went really well. i'll be going with Mr. Yushi tomorrow at 12 to another recording session," "Alright, then you have something to eat then head up to bed." "K mom." Zoey smiled as she saw the parental love in her mother's eyes, and she embraced her mother. "Hm?" "Thank you for loving me mom." "Well, if a hug is what I get for loving you then, I'll always love you." Zoey smiled and went to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

"Diriko! Wonderful to see you again!" "Ah, Enri, the pleasure is all mine, and you must be Cyn, pleasure meeting you. "Diriko, where is this lovely lady you've helped rise from a little girl to a superstar?" "Hm, oh, come on in now," "Sorry Mr. Yushi, Mr. Genri wanted to ask me about something...hm? What?" Zoey walked into the room where a woman, Mr. Yushi and a young man stood.

"Whats everyone staring at?" "Diriko, she is absolutly lovely!" Said the woman as she gestured for Zoey to sit beside Cyn. Zoey bowed and sat down, and was in shock to find that she sat beside Dren. He gave her a shrug and they remained silent.

"So, today we will just allow you two to get to know each other, while Enri and I talk privately." Zoey and Dren were ushered into another room. "So, go ahead and do anything you wish, practice, stuff like that." Zoey nodded as the door was shut. She turned to Dren who was obviously trying to keep away from the question, but Zoey wasn't going to give him that luxury.

"So, _Cyn_," She started then stopped as soon as he turned to her and pulled her into another room and kissed her.

"Whoa! Wait! Are you insane! Do you know what kind of rumors could be spread!" "So." "So! So...mmm! Stop that for a moment!" Zoey said and for the first time in a long time pushed away from him. "Hm?" "Sorry, but right now, I don't think either of us need a scandel, now do we?" He sighed, "You know, I hate it when your right." Zoey sighed too, "Same here," "Does that mean...that we can't kiss at all!" "No. Only when we're not around our managers or in the recording studio..." She said as Dren stopped. After hearing her say 'when they weren't around their managers they could kiss', he was about to kiss her until she said 'or in the recording studio' There was a knock at the door and Zoey whipped out her song writting book and two pencils and wrote a few words down as Mr. Genri entered the room.

"Ah, so this is where the two of you went huh," "It was a bit noisy in the lobby, so we came in here to think of songs for the benefit." "Ah, come up with any good ones?" "Mhm, some, but they wont be intoduced until the event." "Aww, oh well, Mr. Yushi was just wondering where you two had gone, but since your doing well, carry on." The door shut leaving the two alone again.

"That was quick thinking." "See what I mean, if Mr. Genri hadn't seen the writting book, he'd have thought something else." "I see your point, so, what words did you write down?" "Check them out."

"Hm...hey this is a cool song." "Good enough for the benefit?" "Uh huh..."He moved closer to her on the couch. "Dren..." "Just a quick kiss," Zoey sighed and moved in for the quick kiss.

The next three weeks went the same, they'd meet up at the recodring studio and practice for the event, and whenever they were alone, they'd secretly kiss.

"Well, that was a pretty busy three weeks," "I'll say, hm? My mom isn't home again." Arms wrapped around her waist, "That, honey, is a good thing." She was pulled into his lap. "Whoa! What if my mom comes...eep!" In an instant they were up in her room. "Okay, warn me when your going to do that! Mmm!" Zoey was cut off in the middle of her sentance by the kiss and sighed inwardly and gave in, like she now did on a normal basis. Since they were up in Zoey's room, neither of them here the knock at the door or the door open.

"Mmm...wait...mmm, stop for a moment," "Hm? Why?" "Did you hear footsteps?" "Footsteps? No...oh yeah, there they are, its probably just your parents." "Hm...your probably right...mmm!" "Can we continue then?" "Mhm." They went back to kissing as a knock on the door wasn't bothered with. They thought that pretending that Zoey was asleep would work, but the door was now open.

For a moment, things were undisrupted, but then as hands wandered, Zoey noticed someone at her bedroom door. "Hm?" She took hold of Dren's hand, stopping their roaming. "Whats wrong kitty cat?" "Ah...well take a look for yourself."

Both looked at Mark who stood in the doorway, a look of pure shock on his face. "Yo, romeo," "Mark! Wha...what are you doing here?" "Ah...came for a visit..." Zoey sat up, as did Dren, relcutantly.

"It's good to see you..." "Yeah you too..." Zoey got up and ushered Mark out of the room, giving Dren a certain look that made him nod and stay put.

"So, whats with the guy?" "Mark...I..." "I'm not angry, we said we'd see new people, so its fine, but I thought you..." "Hm...things can chage a person." "Yeah, I know that one." "Yeah, I guess you do." Zoey and Mark went for a walk to the park.

"So, your a celebrity now huh?" "Mhm," "How is it?" "Fun. So whats America like?" "Dad did not like it there, neither did mom," "Oh?" "We moved to Canada a few months ago." "Did you like America?" "Nope. It was way too evil of a place." 'Hm, so whats Canada like?" "Not bad, but Dad is thinking about coming back home in the new year." "Really! You may be moving back here!" "Mhm, yep, mom likes the idea and of course so do I." Zoey smiled, then realized something. "Yeah, I guess you realizedit huh, that if I was moving back here I'd want you back...thats really why I came here, besides the benefit, was to ask you if you wanted to restar our relationship," "Mark...I..." "Hey, but we made the deal, that we would see other people, so hey, don't worry about it, k," Zoey smiled, "K." Mark was so understanding and thats partly what she'd liked about him, but now there were a whole slew of different emotions gowing through her heart, mainly for Mark and Dren, but also some for Ian. She wasn't going to agree to be anyone other their girl's until she knew the truth in her heart. "Its getting late, I'll walk you home."

"It was great seeing you again Zoey," "I'm glad you came to visit Mark. Hope you enjoy the event." "I should," "You know, if you wanted to I bet Elliot needs a few hadns, if you'd be okay with that," "You know, I'll do that I'll talk to him tomorrow." "Great, see you around." Zoey went back inside and this time her parents were home.

"Where have you been young lady?" "Mark came to visit, so I went for a wlak with him." "Oh, well, at least leave a note next time k," "Mhm, sorry if I worried you." "Well, now that you're home, head on up to bed, you have school in the morning." "K, night mom, night dad." "Night honey."

"Have a nice walk?" "Hm?" "Thought you said he'd moved away," "Mhm, he did," "Whats he doing here then?" "He came to visit, and for the benefit." "Hm..." Zoey sighed and went into her bathroom to change, then noticed she had a follower. She stopped him right at the door. "Uh uh, you stay out." He shrugged, "Can't kill a guy for trying." "Don't be too sure about that." She said as she locked the bathroom door.

"So, America not what people think huh?" "No. Mark says it felt like there was evil all around." "Well, considering who he was, that doesn't surprise me," "Hey..." "Ha...want another?" "Another?" He flexed his fingers and Zoey sighed as she laid down on her tummy and let him work his magic.


	7. Chapter 7

The day of the benefit, it was a beautiful day. The stage for the concert was set up in a unique way and everything was set up perfectly. Zoey and Dren had been told to get to the area early and prepare their routine.

"Wow, this is a really big deal huh?" "Mhm, Elliot, Mr. Genri and a few others organized this event to help raise enough money for the E.N.E.W.L.F" "Hm?" "Endangered and Near Extinct Wildlife Foundation." "Huh, sounds like an okay thing." "Mhm, he's hoping that with the all the money raised today there will be a great amount to out into the foudation, so that the people who run it can help animals who are endagered or near extinction servive longer then they should." "Huh, what do you think?" "I like the idea of a foundation like that, theres is also the W.W.F as well, so mainly this even is to help raise money for the protection of animals." "Huh, neat."

"So, what didn't you like about America? Mark" "Well, the place itself was nice, but there was always this evil pressence feeling around, and it wasn't just around me either." "Hm, yeah, the US isn't the place of sancutary that people believe it to be." "You've got that right. Did you travel there?" "Lived there as a kid, but that is a long story." "Ah, well I wont ask if its a story that is hard to tell." Mark said as Zoey and Dren appeared.

"Well, thought you wouldn't be here till later," "Nah, Mr. Yushi and Mr. Lomi wante Cyn and I here early to go over our routine. Hows set up coming?" "Alright I guess, you know that Mark was back?" "Mhm, we went for a walk last night, says he didn't like America." "Don't blame him." Dren noticed the evil glares he was getting, "Mmm, I'll see ya in a bit," Zoey's fce went bright, bright red as he walked away.

"Getting serious huh?" "Huh? No...not...ha...I don't know." "Okay, that wasn't the answer I expected, whats on your mind?" "Ha, ha, it should be whats on my heart's mind, cause my mind belongs to my heart right now." "Ah, love problems huh?" "Not physically, but emotionally and commitment wise, yeah," "Huh, well, good luck." "Yeah, thanks."

"Zoey, come along now dear," "Coming sir. See you later Elli," "See ya...and its Elliot!" "Ha, ha, I know." She said and hurried to the back of the stage.

_See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)  
Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives  
Sliding down the information highway  
Buying in just like a bunch of fools  
Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)_

_What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many  
And we've never been so alone_

_You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognise the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are_

_One step forward making two steps back (my oh my)  
Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life  
Lining up for the grand illusion  
No answers for no questions asked  
Lining up for the execution  
Without knowing why_

_You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognise the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are_

_It's all about power then  
Take control  
Breaking the rule  
Breaking the soul  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left  
My oh my, my oh my_

_What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We' ve never been so many  
And we've never been so alone... so alone_

_You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognise the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are_

_It's all about power then (we are)  
Take control (we are)  
Breaking the rule (we are, we are)  
Breaking the soul (we are)  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left (we are, we are)  
My oh my, my oh my_

_We are  
We are (its all )  
We are  
We are, we are (take control)  
We are  
We are_

_It's all about power  
Then take control_

Zoey and Dren had decided that after they each sang two songs, they'd perform their duo songs. Zoey had just finished her first song and prepared for her second.

_'m waiting for the night drifting away  
On the waves of my dreams to another day  
I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds  
The winds blowing still and catching my doubts  
I'm hunting on the night the slave to my dream an illustrated seen decends in the sleep_

_We're playing for the fights emotional games  
I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame_

_A neverending dream a dream of you I believe I received a sign of you  
tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
as you do and I want to be with you_

_A neverending dream a dream of you I believe I received a sign of you  
tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
as you do and I want to be with you_

_I'm waiting for the night drifting away on the waves of my dreams to another day  
I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds the wind's blowing still and catching my doubts_

_I'm watching all the flowers dyeing away  
inheated breath of life at the dawning day I'm waking up in spring and kissing your face the sweet imoving thing I feel your imbrace_

_A neverending dream..._

_A neverending dream a dream of you I believe I received a sign of you  
tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
as you do and I want to be with you_

_A Neverending dream a dream of you  
I beleive I received a sign of you tonight I want to hide my feelings too as you do and I want to be with you_

_A neverending dream a dream of you I believe I received a sign of you  
tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
as you do and I want to be with you_

Zoey ended her song, bowed and left the stage. She winked as she passed Dren who went a bit red, then went out.

_Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
Do you know Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed._

_Do you know  
Do ya_

_If birds flying south is a sign of changes  
At least you can predict this every year.  
Love, you never know the minute it ends suddenly  
I can't get it to speak  
Maybe finding all the things it took to save us  
I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me  
Look in your eyes to see something about me  
I'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to give._

_Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
Do you know  
Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed._

_Do you know _

_Do ya_

_How can I love you _

_If you just don't talk to me, _

_I flow through my act_

_The question is she needed  
And decide all the man I can ever be.  
Looking at the last 3 years like I did,  
I could never see us ending like this.  
(Do you know)  
Seeing your face no more on my pillow  
Is a scene that's never happened to me.  
(Do you know)  
But after this episode I don't see,  
you could never tell the next thing life could be_

_Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
Do you know _

_Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed._

_Do you know _

_Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
(Do you know _

_Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed._

_Do you know _

_Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away  
Do you know _

_Do you know _

_Do you know _

_Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed  
Do you know _

_Do you know _

_Do you know _

_Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away  
(Do you know how it feels)  
Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed_

_Do you know _

_Do ya_

_Do you know_

_Do ya_

_Do you know _

_Do ya_

The song ended and he strated his next one.

_Like a flower to a tree  
That's how close I wanna be  
To your heart (baby to your heart, heart)  
Like the stars to the night  
And daytime is to light  
We'll never part (we'll never part)  
I want you to be (I want you to be)  
The only thing that I see (ooh ooh)  
Cuz I believe it's our destiny_

_  
Just to be close  
Just to be close  
It's the only thing  
That I wanna do ooh  
Just to be close  
Just to be close  
Just to be close to you  
Just to be close_

So lonely is the night  
Wihout you to hold me tight  
(I wanna hold you closer)  
I need you

My life would mean nothing  
Without the joy you bring to me  
You know, you know, you know  
There would never be  
No one else for me  
You are like a dream that became reality

_  
Just to be close  
Just to be close  
It's the only thing  
That I wanna do ooh  
Just to be close  
Just to be close  
Just to be close to you  
Just to be close_

I'm gonna give you all my love  
I'm gonna give it to you  
I'm gonna give it to you all my love (all my love)  
I'm gonna give it to you  
I'm gonna give it to you  
Give you everything you need (all my love)  
I'm gonna give it to you  
I'm gonna give you all you want  
To be close to you (to be close to you)  
Close to you (close to you)

_Just to be close  
Just to be close  
It's the only thing  
That I wanna do ooh  
Just to be close  
Just to be close  
Just to be close to you  
Just to be close_

I don't want to be alone  
I'll never never never ever let you go  
Just want to be close to you  
I don't want to be alone  
Girl I'll never never never ever let you go  
Just to be close  
There'll never be (never be)  
No one else for me  
You are like a dream that became reality  
Just to be close  
Just to be close  
It's the only thing  
That I wanna do ooh  
Just to be close  
Just to be close  
Just to be close to you  
Just to be close

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
I just wanna be close  
To you

Zoey had to admitt that Dren was a really great singer and she noticeed the theme to the two songs and sighed, then smiled as he came to stand beside her, "Ready?" "Ready."

8

"Of all the!" Elliot had just found out that Dren was really Cyn, when Kiki had come over telling him and the others that Dren was up on stage singing with Zoey. When Elliot had heard that he had at first not believed her, then when he saw the two up on stage singing a very cool song, he glared at Zoey and upmon stage, Zoey could feel the glare, but she couldn't worry about that, this was for a very good cause and she was having fun, so it was all good.

They finished up their first duo song and started their next.

_(Dren)  
Once in a lifetime  
means theres no second chance  
so I believe than you and me  
should grab it while we can_

_(Zoey)  
Make it last forever  
and never give it back_

_(Dren)  
Its our turn, and Im loving where were at_

_(Both)  
Because this moments really all we have_

_(Dren)  
Everyday  
of our lives,_

_(Zoey)  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_(Dren)  
Gonna run  
(both  
While were young  
and keep the faith_

_(Dren)  
Everyday_

_(Both)  
From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_(Zoey)  
Take my hand;_

_(Dren)  
together we  
will celebrate,_

_(Zoey)  
celebrate._

_both)  
Oh, evryday._

_(Zoey)  
They say that you should follow_

_(Dren)  
and chase down what you dream,_

_(Zoey)  
but if you get lost and lose yourself_

_(Dren)  
what does is really mean?_

_(Zoey)  
No matter where were going,_

_(Dren)  
it starts from where we are._

_Zoey then both)  
Theres more to life when we listen to our hearts  
(Both)  
and because of you, Ive got the strength to start_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Everyday  
of our lives,  
Both then Zoey)  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
(Both)  
Gonna run  
while were young  
and keep the faith._

_Everyday  
(Dren)  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,  
(Zoey)  
Oh, evryday_

_Dren)  
Were taking it back,  
were doing it here  
together!_

_(Zoey)  
Its better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!  
(Both)  
Were not gonna lose.  
Cause we get to choose.  
Thats how its gonna be!_

_(Dren)  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
(Zoey)  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Dren)  
Gonna run  
while were young  
(Both)  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!_

_(Both)  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while were young  
and keep the faith_

_Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,_

_Evryday!  
Live evry day!  
Love evryday!  
Live evryday!  
Love evryday!  
Evryday!  
Evryday!  
Evryday!  
Evryday!  
Evryday!  
Evryday!  
Evryday!_

_(Zoey)  
Evryday!_

Both joined hands and bowed then left the stage.

From in the crowd, the girls all cheered, but Elliot just lgared at the two.

"That was fun." "Yeah, it was. So you want to go on now?" "Sure, see you in a few Kitten." Zoey smiled and sighed as Dren walked back onstage to begin his song.


	8. Chapter 8

_If they only knew  
How I felt inside  
Maybe they'd understand  
If they only knew  
What I could do  
Maybe they'd understand_

Just give me a chance  
and I'll prove it to you  
There's so much I can do  
Don't judge this book by its cover  
I just look different than you

We've all got our talents  
They're not all the same  
I wish they'd understand  
If they'd look past this cover  
my story'd begin  
Maybe they'd understand 

_Just give me a chance  
and I'll prove it to you  
There's so much I can do  
Don't judge this book by its cover  
I just look different than you_

It's not the clothes I wear  
Or the color of my hair  
I've got the will and I've got the heart  
I just wish someone would care

Just give me a chance  
and I'll prove it to you  
There's so much I can do  
Don't judge this book by its cover  
I just look different than you

Zoey had heard the song before, but until now had, had no clue as to who the singer was. Now Zoey had to sigh again as she listened to the words of the song. As the song ended Zoey gave a smile when Dren looked over at her, then he began his song.

_Whatcha' doin' tonight  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
Are you really alone  
Who's stealin' your dreams  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive_

_If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invincible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I could just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait..I already am)_

_Saw your face in the crowd  
I call out your name  
You don't hear a sound  
I keep tracing your steps  
Each move that you make  
Wish I could read what goes through your mind  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life_

_If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invincible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait..I already am)_

I reach out  
But you don't even see me  
Even when I scream out  
Baby, you don't hear me  
I am nothing without you  
Just a shadow passing through...

_If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invincible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait..I already am)_

If I was invisible...  
If I was invisible...  
If I was invisible...  
If I was invisible...  
If I was invisible...  
If I was invisible...

Music. Feelings, and words. Sometimes those are easier to say through music and songs. Music can be a way into ones heart and is a way of letting others into that heart, like when someone sings a song about being hurt, or about being in love with someone.

As Zoey hard the words she had to turn away for a brief moment. She turned back when Dren headed off stage and just gave him a bright smile then went on stage.

_I'm falling for you  
I'm falling for you_

I have got a sweet obsession  
You have captured my attention  
How am I gon' get me through the day?

Tried to get you out my mind  
But damn, you creep in every time  
Oh boy, I never thought I'd feel this way

_Cuz you got my head a-spinning just like a  
carousel  
Thinking of you every minute, I know it's crazy  
but true  
I'm fa-la-la-la-falling for you  
Kind of like a constant craving, I'm underneath  
your spell  
Baby there ain't no escaping; I know it's crazy  
but true  
Fa-la-la-la-falling for you_

Why'd you have to touch me like you do?  
You know there's no resisting you  
I feel a shiver every time

I'm saying whoa! Baby, what you doing to me?  
Out of control! And it's taking over me  
Gotta let you know! I ain't gonna give up till  
you're mine

_Cuz you got my head a-spinning just like a  
carousel  
Thinking of you every minute, I know it's crazy  
but true  
I'm fa-la-la-la-falling for you  
Kind of like a constant craving, I'm underneath  
your spell  
Baby there ain't no escaping; I know it's crazy  
but true  
Fa-la-la-la-falling for you_

You got me falling for you baby  
And I don't know what I'm gon' do  
You got me crawling; I'm falling falling falling  
for you  
You got me falling for you baby  
And I don't know what I'm gon' do  
You got me crawling I'm falling falling falling for you

_Cuz you got my head a-spinning just like a  
carousel  
Thinking of you every minute, I know it's crazy  
but true  
I'm fa-la-la-la-falling for you  
Kind of like a constant craving, I'm underneath  
your spell  
Baby there ain't no escaping; I know it's crazy  
but true  
Fa-la-la-la-falling for you_

You got me falling for you baby  
And I don't know what I'm gon' do  
You got me crawling; I'm falling falling falling  
for you  
You got me falling for you baby  
And I don't know what I'm gon' do  
You got me crawling I'm falling falling falling for you

I'm falling for you  
I'm falling for you

Zoey had not planned on singing that song. The song she originally wanted to sing, the words to it would not pass her lips. So she whipped up a whole new song right there. This song had not even been recorded at the studio yet. Zoey smiled at the sound of the applause and began her next song.

While she sang, Mr. Yushi was telling Mr. Genri to make sure that the song she'd just sang was put on her thirdd album. "She certainly is an amazing girl," "What do you mean sir?" "Zoey wrote down all the songs she was planning on singing today and the one she just sang, _Falling For You_ was not one of them." "You...you mean..." "Yes, she created an entirly new song, without any trouble at all." "Wow, that is amazing." "Yes, yes it is."

"Pardon me, are you by chance Mr. Yushi? Kitten's manager?" "I am and who are you sir?" "My name is Haunse, I am a fashion designer," "Ah, yes, i've heard of you, you have a lot of lovely things. Now what may I do for you?" "I would like to know, if it would be possible for Kitten to be in one of my fashion shows." "Hm...I don;t see why she'd say not to that, when is the show?" "In two months, that should give her enough time to decide and to practice." "Very, well, I shall talk with Kitten about that tomorrow." "Wonderful. By the way would you happen to know wh Cyn's manager would be?" "Ah, yes that would be Enri Kinuto," Ah, thank you. Really a remarkable young lady you have there." The man left and now both singers stepped out to perform their last two duo songs.

_(Dren)  
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach_

_(Zoey)  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free _

_(Dren)  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are _

_(Zoey)  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts_

_(Both)  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe_

_  
(Dren)  
We're breakin' free  
(Zoey)  
We're soarin'  
(Dren)  
Flyin'  
(Both)  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
(Dren)  
If we're trying  
(Both)  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
(Dren)  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
(Zoey)  
Ohhhh  
(Dren)  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
(Zoey)  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
(Both)  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see_

_  
(Dren)  
We're breakin' free  
(Zoey)  
We're soarin'  
(Dren)  
Flyin'  
(Both)  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
(Dren)  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
(Zoey)  
Ohhhh runnin'  
(Dren)  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
(Both)  
To be all that we can be  
(Dren)  
Now's the time  
(Both)  
So we're breaking free  
(Dren)  
We're breaking free  
(Zoey)  
Ohhh , yeah_

_(Dren)  
More than hope  
More than faith  
(Zoey)  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together_

_(Both)  
We see it comin'  
(Dren)  
More than you  
More than me_

_(Zoey)  
Not a want, but a need  
(Both)  
Both of us breakin' free_

_  
(Zoey) Soarin'  
(Dren) Flyin'  
(Both)  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
(Dren) Yeah we're breaking free  
(Zoey)  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
(Dren)  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
(Both)  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
(Dren) Now's the time  
(Zoey) So we're breaking free  
(Dren) Ohhh, we're breaking free  
(Zoey) Ohhhh_

_(Both)  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are_

The song ended and the two grasped hands and began the next one.

Chapter8

_(Dren)  
Two very different people,  
too scared to get along,_

_(Zoey)  
Till two hearts beat together,  
underneath one sun,  
(Dren)  
One very special moment,  
can turn a destiny,_

_(Zoey)  
And what some would say,  
could never change,  
has changed for you and me,  
(Both)  
Cause it's all,  
It's all in the way,  
you look through your eyes,  
and when all is said and done,  
All of the fear and all of the lies are,  
not hard to overcome,  
It's all in the way you look at it,  
that makes you strong,  
We were two, (we were two)  
now we are one,  
(Dren)  
We are two very different people,  
so much to overcome,_

_(Zoey)  
So why care for one another,  
when there's so much to be done,  
(Both)  
Cause sometimes it's necessary,  
just look how far we've come,  
(Zoey)  
You could say my friend that,  
it's the end,  
(Dren)  
or a new tale has begun,  
(Both)  
Cause it's all,  
It's all in the way,  
you look through your eyes,  
and when all is said and done,  
All of the fear  
and all of the lies are, (the lies)  
not hard to overcome, (no no)  
It's all in the way you look at it,  
that makes you strong,  
We were two, (we were two)  
now we are one,  
(Dren)  
One moment in time,  
is all the time we need,  
(Zoey)  
Just to make a difference,  
(Both)  
to make it better for you and for me,  
If you just believe,  
(Both)  
oh yeah...  
Just open your eyes,  
(Both)  
Cause it's all in the way you,  
look through your eyes,(your eyes)  
and when all is said and done (oh yeah)_

_(Dren)  
All of the fear and all of the lies are,  
not hard to overcome,_

_(Zoey)  
It's all in the way you look at it,  
that makes you strong,_

_(Both)  
We were two, (we were two)  
now we are one,_

_oh yeah, oh yeah,_

_(Dren)  
We were two,_

_(Zoey)  
now we are one... _

Nearing the end at the last verse, Zoey had squeezed Dren's hand slightly. The small gestured made him very happy. They waved and left the stage. They were approached by Mr. Yushi and Mr. Genri, "You two are a match made in heaven!" Dren smirked, "I totally agree," "How about one last duo song? I think your fans are liking this," "What do you say Zoey?" "Hm...Sounds fun, lets do it." "Theres your answer." "Wonderful," The two men left and Zoey sighed, "You want to go first Zoey?" "Sure, see you soon."

_Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over  
Knowing there's so much more to say  
Suddenly the moment's gone  
And all your dreams are upside down  
And you just wanna change the way the world goes round_

Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin down the road you should be taking  
I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go

Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together  
Back in your arms where I belong  
Now I've finally realised it was forever that I've found  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round

Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin down the road you should be taking  
I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go

I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels  
To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see  
Even though the moment's gone, I'm still holding on somehow  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round

_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry (I'm sorry)  
Can't you see, (ohhh) that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin down the road you should be taking  
I should know, (I should know) cos I loved and lost the day I let  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go_

Zoey sang the song she'd written a few months after the last battle with Deep Blue and the only thought and memory that went through her head was that of Dren dying for her

_Just girl to boy  
I'd like to share this thought with you  
Our love's a joy  
Two one's have made inseparable two  
Last night my heart spoke to me  
And it said  
You've found that lover-friend  
So now i've finally got the courage  
Just ask you baby ooh_

_Chorus:  
Will you, will you  
Will you marry me boy  
Will you, will you  
Will you marry me  
Will you, will you  
Will you marry me boy  
Will you, will  
Will you, will you, will you  
Come on baby now_

_I lay awake  
So full with hope of things to come  
For heaven's sake  
I pray i'm not the only one  
I never dreamed i'd be so bold  
I'm standing here, my heart's been sold_

_So now i've finally got the courage  
Just ask you baby ooh_

_Chorus_

_Think of love as wings  
Not a ball and chain  
And your fear of things  
Unnecessary  
I only want to share your name  
Share your name  
Last night my heart spoke to me  
And it said  
You've found that lover-friend  
So now i've finally got the courage  
Just ask you baby ooh_

_Chorus_

_Maybe sunday  
Come on monday  
Baby any time this week  
Get an old house  
Find a back yard  
Buy some flowers down street  
Tell your mother  
Tell your mother  
Don't tell anyone at all  
All we need is  
Just the two of us  
And ooh..._

The song ended and Zoey bowed then walked off the stage. She winked as she passed Dren, who, though a bit shooken, went on stage.

_Come and hold my hand  
I wanna contact the living  
Not sure I understand  
This role I've been given  
I sit and talk to God  
And he just laughs at my plans  
My head speaks a language  
I don't understand_

_I just wanna feel  
Real love fill the home that I live in  
Cos I got too much life  
Running thru my veins  
Going to waste  
I don't wanna die  
But I ain't keen on living either  
Before I fall in love  
I'm preparing to leave her_

_Scare myself to dead  
That's why I keep on running  
Before I roll eye  
I can see myself coming  
I just wanna feel  
Real love fill the home that I live in  
Cos I got too much life  
Running thru my veins  
Going to waste  
And I need to feel  
Real love and the love ever after  
I can not get enough_

_I just wanna feel  
Real love fill the home that I live in  
I got too much love  
Running thru my veins  
To go to waste_

_I just wanna feel  
Real love and the love ever after  
There's a hole in my soul  
You can see it in my face  
It's a real big place_

_Come and hold my hand  
I wanna contact the living  
Not sure I understand  
This role I've been given  
Not sure I understand  
Not sure I understand  
Not sure I understand  
Not sure I understand _

The song ended and he began the last song, or so he thought was the last song.

_I heard you're doing okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?_

_I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker_

_Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through  
I'm still a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
Do you think I deserve this?_

_I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to keep you  
But you left anyway_

_I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker_

_How long will I be waiting?  
Until the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine_

_I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
x2_

_Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker_

Zoey suddenly appeared on stage, as more music began. "Ah..." "Just follow along," "K."

Zoey began singing a song that again she'd just written.

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

_Someone's watching over me_

She grapsed his hand, "That one we were thinking of doing," "Really?" "Mhm, I think it'll be a good way to semi close." "Alright, if that what you want to do," Dren began singing.

_(Dren)  
Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real_

_(Zoey)  
Oh, never even crossed my minde, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight_

_(Both)  
All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along_

_Chorus  
(Both)  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true_

_(Dren )  
Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on_

_(Zoey)  
Oh, right here is right where we belong_

_(Both)  
You never really know what you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
That I've been looking for_

_Chorus_

_(Both)  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger  
And I never ever felt this way_

Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see

_Chorus_

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you_

They waved to the crowd and then Zoey brought out a surprise, "Thanks everyone for coming today, now we have a special announcement to make," "Huh? We do?" "Mhm, you do remember, don't you?" "?" "Hm, a question you kept asking me?" "Question...oh...Oh! What! Really!" "Mhm."

"Whats the announcement!" Asked the crowd, and Zoey nodded at Dren, who grabbed the mike. "She finally said yes!" The crowd was kind of confused, "In short," He grasped Zoey tightly in his arms, "We're getting hitched!" The crowd cheered with delight as the two began a song.

_(Zoey) We were strangers, Starting out on a journey.  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through.  
Now here we are. I'm suddenly standing at the begining with you._

_(Dren) No one told me I was going to find you. Unexpected what you  
did to my heart. When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
this is the start._

_(Both) And life is a road and I wanna to keep going  
love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_(Zoey) I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_(Zoey) We were strangers on crazy adventure.  
(Dren) Never dreaming how are our dreams will come true.  
(Both) Now here we stand Unafraid of the future.  
At the begining with you._

_(chours)_

_(Both) And life is a road and I wanna to keep going  
love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_(Both) I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_(Dren) Knew there was somebody somewhere.  
like me alone in the dark. Now I know my  
dream will live on. I've been waiting so long.  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart. _

_(Both) And life is a road and I wanna keep going on.  
Love is a river and I want to keep flowing on.  
life is a road now and forever  
wonderful journey_

_(Both) I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_(Both) And life is a road and I wanna keep going on.  
Love is a river and I want to keep flowing on.  
life is a road now and forever  
Starting out on a journey!  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going.  
Love is a river and I want to keep going.  
In the end I wanna to be standing at the begining...With you. _

Dren and Zoey both smiled as the song ended and Zoey ignored the glares she was getting from Elliot.

"Hi everyone!" A female's voice was heard and out walked Rene. "Well, that was a long wait huh?" "No kidding." She turned to the crowd, "So? Who wants to see them seal the deal?" Zoey knew what that meant and blushed very brightly, "Rene..." She couldn't hear her over the roar of the audience.

"Well, that sounds like they want you to KISS, so?" "I'm always up to kissing my Kitten." Dren said smugly and planted his lips on her's firmly.

Zoey was of course embarrassed, but the fans loved it so she let it slip and deepened the kiss herself, causing Dren to blush now.

They finished the event off with a song that was written just for the event, Rene also sang with them.

_Save the animals  
Save the animals_

_Save the animals  
Let's all work together_

_(Rene0  
The trees are the home of the little birds  
Fly, fly, fly all the little birds  
The trees are the home of the little birds  
Let's take care of the trees  
(Dren)  
The sea is the home of the giant whales  
Swim, swim, swim all the giant whales  
The sea is the home of the giant whales  
Let's take care of the sea_

_Save the animals  
Save the animals  
Save the animals  
Let's all work together_

_(Zoey)_

_The woods are the home of the baby bunnies  
Hop, hop, hop all the baby bunnies  
The woods are the home of the baby bunnies  
Let's take care of the woods  
(Dren)  
The swamp is the home of the alligator  
Chomp, chomp, chomp goes the alligator  
The swamp is the home of the alligator  
Let's take care of the swamp_

_Save the animals  
Save the animals  
Save the animals  
Let's all work together_

_Save the animals  
Save the animals  
Save the animals  
Let's all work together_

_Save the animals_


	9. Chapter 9

"You sure fooled me, you know that." "How so?" "You kept making it seem that you didn't like me at all." "I know, but you see thats a girl's specialty, playing hard to get." "No kidding!" "Anyway, what are you complaining about?" "Ah..." Zoey snuggled up to her alien fiance and smiled, "After all, I did finally say yes didn't I?" "Yeah, I guess you're right, so summer, fall, spring or winter?" "Ah...I want a summer wedding, much nicer and I want to have it outside," "Sounds great, I'll go with anything you want to go with." "Hm, good, then here are a few things that we'll need to do for the wedding." "Ah...how about I add something to that list and we do that before the wedding?" "Henti, that would be nice to do, but I sort of promised my parents, not until I'm married." "Ah, man!" "Tell me about it, but we shouldn't have long to wait, I mean summer is just around the corner." "Yeah, you're right, again." "I know, girls usually are the ones who are always right." "Shut up."

Of course, Zoey had all the girls from the cafe and a few friends from school in her wedding party. They'd all gone out to pick out thier gowns.

The girl's dresses were gorgeous, they were all Full-length Duchess dress with criss-cross Nu-Georgette sash. The girls picked out thier fave colors. All the dresses came with beautiful shoes and gloves that were the same color of their dress sashes.

Zoey herself chose an elegant gown that was called the Sweetheart gown. It is simply perfect, the bride wearing this gown should be loved to death.It fits within all wedding themes and most time periods. This is a gown of exquisite simplicity, the gown of a true and confident princess. Its made from Elizabethan lace hand beaded over satin silk for a detailed royal look. It has a sweet heart shaped neckline, and a becoming dropped V waist. Its skirt is done in three different styles:

1. With a beautiful Manila lace skirt over the satin silk

2. Plain Satin silk

3. Out of ethereal silk chiffon over a petticoat of crinoline

The gown also has a spectacular train, which can be bustled up in an almost invisible fashion.

The bodice acts as a full corset with breast support, its skirt has a very light and easy, detachable hoop, and for exquisite comfort ththe gown has a hand sewn in satin silk liner.

Along with that there was also the lovely headpiece which was a long veil is available in gold or white with a beautiful and long train.

Everything was set for their wedding, Dren had his suits all picked out and all things were ready to go, which was good thing considering that they only had two days until their wedding took place. Both were nervous, but when they looked at each other, they seemed alot less nervous.

"Well...tomorrow is the day, Kitty cat," "I know, you ready for this?" "Always have been ready, honey, now lets get some sleep." "We can try to sleep, but I think we'll both be too nervous to sleep." "Yeah, you're right." Both did however manage to get to sleep and they slept through the entire night.


	10. Chapter 10

The wedding went off without any trouble at all. All the girls were beautiful in their gowns and Zoey was stunning in her's. The guys all looked very cool and sharp in their tuxes. The day turned out to be beautiful and a prefect day for the wedding. They said the words that made them husband and wife for the life, and shared the kiss that sealed the deal. Soon after they left for thier honeymoon.

Several years later, they were blessed with not one, but two children Ichigo and Massaya. They all now live out in space and Ichigo, has some of her mother's cat powers.

Ian started dating Corrina and were married two years later, then had their first child, a daughter they named, Mint.

Bridget went out to space and is now with Sardon. They are to be married in three months.

Kiki also went into spcae and is dating Tarb, they're not preparing for marriage yet, I mean, they are still too young for that.

Rene even put aside her career and got married, to Elliot. They haven't had any children yet, but are talking about it.

Mark, married one of Zoey's other friends, Megan and they have their own kid, Bunny.

As for the life at cafe mew mew, well, its still a popular cafe and there are still any girls people that go there, and Elliot and Wesely are working on another project, but thats another story.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any of Mia Ikumi's Mew mew power characters. I have my own characters in this story as well. Ian Ueada, Diriko Yushi, Ryo Gurin, Cyn Nolccany, Enri,and Cassina.I also do not own the lyrics to the songs in this story except for the song _Kitten_ that one is mine. The characters of Mew mew power are owned souly by Mia Ikimui and Reiko Yoshida


End file.
